De semillas y licores
by Zontaurop
Summary: En aquella casa, cada uno se divertía a su manera. Aunque siempre era Tsunade-shishou la que no se acordaba de absolutamente nada y lo agradecía en su fuero interno.


_**Veamos!** Era necesario que subiera este one-shot ligado a **"Bambalinas" **porque dejaba algunas cosas sueltas *Tsunade/Shizune ejem, ejem* y he pensado que era buena idea hacerlo. Por el momento, me dedicaré a mis fics que actualizo semanalmente (cada dos semanas o algo así), pero mi cabeza no deja de tramar cosas. ¡Así que estar atentos por estos lares!. Lo escribí inmediatamente después del Sakura/Karin, pero entre vacaciones, revisiones de escritura y apachuchamiento casual de una servidora, ¡Aquí está! ¡Disfrutad!_

_**Disclaimer: **Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto, recordarlo muy bien.  
_

_**Advertencia: No contiene muchas cosas malignas, pero si eres sensible hacia este tipo de fics, ya sabes lo que no tienes que hacer.**_

* * *

-No puedo, Shizune…No puedo.

Tsunade lloraba. A lágrima viva, con las manos en la cara para que no la viese su discípula de esa manera. A su alrededor, había trozos de madera de lo que había sido un escritorio y cristales de un tocador. Shizune se encontraba sobre la cama de su maestra y _tía_, atemorizada por su estado.

Estaba borracha. Muy, muy, _muy _borracha. Y no era por culpa del sake, sino de un líquido ámbar que había empapado la pared y el suelo cuando la Hokage partió la botella al tirarla.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Tsunade?

Shizune se acercó despacio a ella. Se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda.

-Te irás de esta enorme mansión dentro de poco, lo sé-La morena abrió los ojos sorprendida-¿Tenías miedo de decirme que Yamato te había propuesto matrimonio?

-Tsunade…Yo…

-¡Cállate!-Los ojos castaños de Tsunade brillaron cuando se dio la vuelta-Y después…Oh claro, no se te ocurre otra cosa que ir al hospital para hacerte una prueba para demostrar que ese imbécil _plantó _una semilla en ti. ¡Y yo tampoco tenía que saber nada!

Shizune sabía que no haberle dicho que se casaba e iba a tener un hijo de Yamato, había estado mal. Acarició disimuladamente su vientre ligeramente abultado por encima de la tela negra de su vestido de algodón. Tsunade no pasó desapercibido el movimiento y a sus ojos volvió una sombra.

-¡Te lo iba a decir!-Gritó desesperada Shizune-¡Apenas me pidió matrimonio hace unas semanas!

Tsunade se perdió un momento en su mente, ignorando lo que le había dicho.

-Te vas…Y yo me quedaré aquí sola.

Shizune supo entonces que le pasaba. Ella no quería que la _soledad _se apoderase de su mente. Irse solo propiciaría aquello a lo que su maestra temía.

-Nunca te dejaré sola-Murmuró acercándose hasta pasar sus brazos por el vientre plano de la rubia-Nunca.

Tsunade se dio la vuelta de nuevo y con cuidado tumbó a su _sobrina_ en la cama. Shizune pudo oler el alcohol mezclado con su perfume. Se aproximó a ella aún más, poniendo las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, y susurró en su oído:

-No me gusta que hagan promesas que no se van a cumplir, Shizune.

La mujer levantó un poco la cabeza y juntó sus labios con los de Tsunade. Mordió con suavidad su labio inferior y separándose, susurró también:

-No es una mentira, es una realidad.

Y Tsunade se abalanzó sobre sus labios también, sellando la promesa. Las lágrimas dejaron de caer por su rostro y lo único que se pudo escuchar por unos momentos fueron sus agitadas respiraciones.

¿Quién importaba en ese momento?

* * *

En todo momento, Shizune había estado sobre la rubia a petición de la misma. Era más liviana que ella después de todo. La morena no se había resistido, de todas maneras no era la primera vez que pasaba esto.

Pero en este caso era la última vez.

Por unos minutos, Tsunade estuvo sobre ella, _trabajando _en su cuello. Unas grandes manchas moradas-rojizas se comenzaban a vislumbrar y las marcas de unas afiladas uñas habían quedado en la base de su cuello.

Y también los moratones con forma de huellas que había en sus muslos. Producto de una intensa sesión de _exploración_.

Ahora, ambas descansaban en la cama. Shizune se sintió por un momento pequeña, allí abrazada a esa mujer que tanto le había dado. Escuchaba su respiración, fuerte a comparación con la suya. Se separó con dificultad, ya que Tsunade la tenía sujeta por la cintura, con una mano en su vientre.

Volvió a vestirse y se decidió a ir a la cocina a por un té. Y de paso ella también tomaría algo para las terribles nauseas que sentía.

* * *

No le gustó que Sakura se encontrara en ese momento en el pasillo. Y tampoco le gustó la sonrisa socarrona que le dirigió.

"_Deberías cubrirte un poco más el cuello, no creo que a Yamato le haga mucha gracia ver que todo eso no lo ha hecho él__."_

Las palabras no le importaron, fue el tono que uso. Después de todo, ella no era una santa y así lo demostraban las marcas que tenía bajando por su pecho y perdiéndose entre el escote del vestido.

-Shizune-shishou…

La voz de Karin llegó a sus oídos. No llevaba las gafas puestas y tanteaba las paredes, aunque pareció reconocer la figura de Shizune.

-¿Estás bien Karin? Recuerda que dentro de unas horas tenemos clase de ninjutsu médico.

Y es que, Shizune había tomado bajo su cuidado a la pelirroja y le daba clases junto a Ino.

-Tengo frío…

Obvió por un momento que su nueva alumna estaba desnuda y puso una mano en su hombro, tranquilizándola. Entro con ella al cuarto y la volvió a acostar, tapándola con el edredón.

-Duerme un rato más. Tápate bien y así entrarás en calor más rápido.

"_Aunque si vuelve Sakura, ella te calentará antes."_

Esa ingeniosa frase se quedó en su cabeza. Salió y caminó hasta la habitación de Tsunade. Al entrar, se encontró a su maestra envuelta en una bata roja y tapada con el edredón hasta la cabeza, dejando ver dos mechones de su lacio pelo. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero la confusión cruzaba su rostro.

-¿Por qué hace tanto frío en esta maldita mansión, joder?

-La ventana está abierta de par en par, es normal…

Shizune soltó unas risitas bajas, por la apariencia de su maestra. Fue hasta ella y le dio el té mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Tsunade se lo acabó rápidamente y se acurrucó, echándole una mirada. La morena sintió un escalofrió que la hizo temblar.

-Y tú paseándote con ese vestidito por ahí…Ven aquí, no sé cómo no estás congelada.

Abrió el edredón para que la mujer entrara, pero se levantó y poniendo las manos a cada lado de su cadera le reprochó:

-¿Y tú vas a ser la madrina de mi hijo?-La señaló con un dedo-¡Pues vaya personaje que escogí! Ya les veo a los dos paseando por toda la aldea tapados hasta las orejas…

Tsunade se irguió como pudo dentro de su mullida fortaleza, con el ceño fruncido y el labio inferior sobresaliendo. ¿Madrina? ¿Hijo? ¿Shizune?

_¿QUÉ?_

-¡Un niño!-Gritó, probablemente haciéndose oír en una larga extensión-¡Ven aquí!

Shizune rompió a reír en carcajadas y se lanzó a los brazos abiertos de Tsunade, que ahora reía con ganas. Paró un momento y observó su habitación.

-¿Qué le pasó a mi escritorio?-Tenía el ceño fruncido otra vez-¿Y al espejo?

Shizune sonrió. _Y cómo siempre, no se acuerda de nada. _

-Eso que huele…-Olfateó el aire unos momentos-¡EL LICOR QUE ME TRAJO...!

Agradeció al que le hubiese dado ese licor tan fuerte a la rubia. Porque la había dejado totalmente K.O y no se acordaba de nada. Y seguramente, su hijo (sí, aquel pequeño garbanzo que crecía en su vientre en esos instantes) también lo agradecía.

_En aquella casa, cada uno se divertía a su manera. Aunque siempre era Tsunade-shishou la que no se acordaba de absolutamente nada y lo agradecía en su fuero interno._

* * *

_**Alguna **bonita recomendación? No? Sí?  
_

_Dejadla en un review!(;_


End file.
